Star Wars IX: The Final Redemption
by Alltimeela
Summary: Contunation after Episode Viii


a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

After the battle between Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker in the planet Crait and the passing of Luke Skywalker; The resistance head back to the resistance camp to prepare an attack on the first order.

After the battle that has been took place in the planet Crait between the resistance and the First order. Rey has rescued the surviving resistance members from using the force which she learnt from Master Luke back in Ahch-To to lift the boulders and rescue the resistance members and her friends. However, she was unsure what to feel about this force bond that she has with Kylo Ren, she isn't sure if he should be considered an enemy or a friend as they have bonded together as they touched hands back in the hut back Ahch-To. Even if he tried to kill her and her friends, there's a strange feeling inside telling her that he should be trusted.

She seen what has happened to Ben Solo and how he became Kylo Ren and understands the pain that he is doing through. She felt the betrayal, the abandonment, the loneliness and the anger built up inside and wishes she can somehow help him. The feelings of her own as she was abandonment in Jakku all those years ago with a sense of loneliness and abandonment, which compares to that of Kylo Ren. However, she can still sense the light inside of him buried underneath the darkness that has consumed him.

"Rey!" Said general Leia as she sat next to her on the ship as they are flying back from D'Qar to the resistance headquarters in order to plan their next plan, unfortunately they have to recruit more people as most of them were killed by the First order trying to escape the first order.

They're hoping that they can reach to all corners of the galaxy and still have people who believe in what the resistance are doing and join them in cause of stopping the first order. However the chances are very slim as it seems that people have lost hope for the resistance.

"I felt a sudden disturbance in the force, do you think Luke-" Rey stopped as she can't finish the sentence without feeling sorrow as her master has gone.

"I felt it too, however he is one with the force now" Leia said quite sadly, as the passing of her brother was something that she didn't still quite comprehend. Also the loss of her Husband was heartbreaking as she felt that a piece of her suddenly went away, as she felt it with the force that he was killed by her own son.

"There's still light in my son, I know it. "It was Snoke who seduced him"" General Leia said as he is the last remaining family that she has. Memories of Ben being a baby plays inside her head and wishes that it could be like that again. Her precious Ben in her arms again, seeing him laugh and being a happy child all those years ago. All those years she wished she didn't send him to Arch-to to train with Luke to become a Jedi. maybe then things would be different, that they all can be a happy family however it is not the reality and she must face it and accept the fate that lies ahead.

" I can sense it too General Leia, me and Ben are somehow bonded together by the force " Rey said

Leia raised an eyebrow with confusion and amazement. "Bonded together by the force?"

"I don't how to explain it by like we can somehow communicate through this bondage that we have in the force, but I don't know how we got bonded together. It might be fate that I am bonded to Kylo Ren. The very same person that killed your husband. The very same person that killed all those innocent people. But somehow I can feel his pain and his desire to come back to the light and the conflict within, I saw his future and I do believe that he can be redeemed" she said with wonder.

Leia looks at her with understanding as the very same bond has bonded her with her brother. Also with reassurance and hope that there is still hope for her son to come back home.

As Rey was about to say something she feels a pat on her shoulder. She turns around to see Finn and Poe standing next to her with smiles on their faces knowing that their friend is alright after what happened to them back in Crait.

"How was your trip Ahch-To?" Poe said knowing all what happened to Luke Skywalker "where did you even learn how to pick up the rocks like that"? He said with confusion but also blown away that such thing could happen. He always heard stories about the force and thought it was a myth but never believed that he would see it up close. All these stories were all true all along.

"Yeah, how did you learn how to do that?" Finn asked confusedly.

"I don't know how to explain it, I guess I just always had the force in me until I had an encounter with Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker teaching me how to use it". Rey said

"That's truly amazing and remarkable that you have the force" Leia said as she stood up from her seat. "The force is a truly amazing thing but it can also be very dangerous to withhold as it can bring chaos and destruction to everyone as we have seen with my father and now my own son. However Darth Vader still had light inside of him and redeemed himself and I believe my son will too".

Rey also believes that there hope for redemption for Kylo as the bond that bonded them together has given her the ability to feel his pull to the light and the conflict within. She wants to help him, however she doesn't know how to, but she feels that the force bond that they have together will somehow pull him back.

"You did amazing, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you" Finn said as he hugged Rey tightly.

"Now that we have escaped from Kylo ren, this is a start of a massive war between the resistance and first order" Leia begins to say to everyone. "We have lost so many people during this unfortunate day, people we loved and people but we shall not lose hope and fight for what we believe for and seek justice for those who died for us" Leia said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. This was only the start of the massive events that is about to happen. Now that Snoke has been defeated, the future of the first order is unknown as now Darth vader's predecessor is now the leader.

Rey layed in bed waiting for their arrival to the resistance camp. She felt exhausted from being in Arch-to with Luke Skywalker and all the training that he had taught her and saving her friends from the hands of the First Order.

She thought of what she has seen in the mirror back in ahch-to how she cannot find out who her parents were and why they had abandoned her in Jakku. She felt lonely and felt the emptiness in her heart craving the affection and love that she has never gotten. All those years alone in Jakku working as a scavenger hoping that her parents would come back to only discover that they have traded her for drinking money.

She refuses to believe that she is nothing, that she came from nothing as what Ben told her. She believes that with the power that she posses is proof that she meant to be more than a poor scavenger from Jakku, she is more than that. However she wonders what is she to do with her new found power. Luke Skywalker has taught her the ways of the Jedi...

Then all a sudden she feels the warmth of someone that's lying beside her and suddenly jumps out of bed as she turns her attention to the familiar person laying in her bed.

"It's you again, I thought you didn't want to talk with me after our encounter in Crait". Rey said while scowling at him. She still viewed him as the enemy as he had tried to kill her friends and herself.

Kylo Ren lays there confused as to why the force has bonded them together at this time of the night. He didn't expect to have an encounter while he was trying to sleep.

"I guess the force really wants us together huh?" Kylo says with a slight smirk on his face. "I don't really want to talk...about what happened between me and my uncle. I felt a change in the force so I feel that he is gone". He says

"I felt it in the force as well, he is one with the force now" Rey sadly said as Kylo scoffed at the mention of his uncle.

Rey sees the pain and conflict that is inside of Kylo and the thoughts that are running through his head.

"I believe you that Luke Skywalker tried to murder you, he told me the truth In ach-to, Let me help you, I feel the conflict inside you, and how it's tearing you apart". Rey says as she slowly approaches him to comfort him.

"There's no way for you to help, 'I am in blood, stepped in so far that should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go over'.I must complete what my grandfather began and I don't want to fail him". Ben said as he backs up.

"BEN-!" Rey says as the force bonds ends. She sat there in disappointment that she couldn't earn his trust and help me. She strongly believes that there is hope for redemption for Ben solo.

—-—

Ben lays in his bed as their force bond has came to an end, and can feel a slight calling to the light side and he dismisses the feeling.

"Grandfather" he whispers into nothingness.

"Grant me your power and your desire for the dark side. I need to complete have you have started and I don't want to fail you." He says

"Grant me the same power and calling that lead you into the darkness" Ben said as he turned over and saw his grandfather's old helmet.

He must continue what his grandfather started but the urge to the light is getting stronger and stronger each day and is making him sick.

Ben lays there lost in thought and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
